Retailers, manufacturers, and others use a number of marketing methods to attract customers to their products. Typical marketing campaigns include advertising promotion, contest and prize give-aways, discount coupons, and an array of similar techniques. Managing such promotional campaigns is a costly and labor intensive undertaking.